


How Long Can We Look Down The Barrel of A Gun

by blazingstar29



Series: Baby Blues [4]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Autistic Baby | Miles, Car Chases, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Team, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Cuando Doc le dijo a Baby que llevara un traje de baño a la reunión previa al atraco, él pensó que era una broma. Atlanta era un estado sin litoral y la única vez que Baby se acercó al agua fue en coche para ver el atardecer.OEl equipo va al lago después de un atraco y cuando alguien quiere enviarle un mensaje a Doc, lo hacen a través de Baby.
Relationships: Baby | Miles & Buddy | Jason van Horn, Baby | Miles & Darling | Monica, Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica
Series: Baby Blues [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660657
Kudos: 3





	1. A Messenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marti16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/gifts).



> Gracias Marti16 por esta traducción

**Capítulo 1.**

Capítulo 1. Cuando Doc le dijo a Baby que se pusiera un traje de baño para la reunión previa al atraco, pensó que era una broma. Atlanta era un estado sin salida al mar y la única vez que Baby se acercó al agua fue para poner el sol en un automóvil. Pero cuando salió del ascensor, se dio cuenta de que Doc hablaba en serio. Las correas del bikini asomaban por el escote de la blusa de Darling, mientras Buddy y Griff vestían trajes de baño y camisetas holgadas. Baby se sentó al final de la mesa de planificación y Doc comenzó. Un millonario se jubiló en una ciudad junto al lago Sinclair y depositó su riqueza en el Bank of Exchange en Milledgeville. Baby te dejará allí a las 11:23, diez minutos antes de que los cajeros terminen sus turnos ... Baby se distrajo de la conversación con solo mantener sus órdenes.  ¿Preguntas? Sí, ¿por qué los trajes de baño? Griff preguntó, Baby se preparó para la respuesta, pero Doc parecía estar esperando esa duda. Una vez que el dinero fue depositado en una casa franca a quince minutos del punto de intercambio, pensé que no les gustaría no ser ladrones por unas horas en el lago Sinclair ling Darling estaba feliz, Buddy estaba feliz porque Darling estaba feliz, Griff estaba feliz porque le pagarían a él y Baby, Baby estaba feliz porque estaría más cerca de pagar sus deudas

**…**

El trío salió del banco amontonándose en el auto y Baby piso el acelerador. La ciudad no tenía tantos policías, así que Baby los llevo al punto de intercambio en minutos. Quince minutos después el dinero fue dejado en la casa de seguridad. Sentado en silencio en el asiento trasero mientras Darling hablaba animadamente en el frente con Buddy, Beach Days sonaba suavemente en sus oídos; el iPod Nano gris fue uno que sacó de un auto alquilado hace cuatro semanas.

_If she loved me  
If she wants to be mine  
She’d tell me  
Or at least commit the crime_

**…**

Baby era indiferente al lago; no tenía ningún problema con el agua, pero si le entraba en los oídos lo volvía loco. Así que se sentó al lado de Darling cuando ella terminó su sesión de “besuqueo acuático” con Buddy.

Baby, ve a traernos unos refrescos Griff le lanzó treinta dólares desde donde estaba, sus ojos definitivamente en las universitarias jugando al voleibol. Metiendo los billetes en su bolsillo, Baby caminó hasta la tienda al final del muelle.

Fue un paseo de cinco minutos. Suficiente tiempo para que You're the Voice tocara cuatro minutos seguidos una canción. Walking on Sunshine empezó, pero la segunda línea no había iniciado cuando lo agarraron bruscamente y los arrastraron por uno de los caminos apartados hacia los aparcamientos de atrás. Las bebidas cayeron al suelo y los líquidos pegajosos salpicaron las piernas de Baby.

El hombre lo inmovilizó en la barandilla, los alambres de red expuestos le pincharon la espalda.

Chico, realmente eres solo un bebe, Baby. Ahora, puedes decirme por qué Doc te ha mantenido cerca durante la última década y entonces ambos podemos divertirnos, o tú me diviertes y me envías un mensaje Baby contuvo el aliento, por algún milagro sus auriculares todavía estaban puestos.

Entonces, ¿le debes? ¿O sólo eres su pequeña puta, una zorra a la que paga para que responda a su llamada? Baby se quedo en silencio, el hombre mantuvo una actitud tranquila al saltar la valla, empujando bruscamente a Baby con él. Una vez que los consideró fuera de vista, lanzó a Baby al suelo. Su atacante se le subió a horcajadas por detrás desabrochando su cinturón y obligándolo a moverse. Baby lamentó enormemente no haber gritado antes.

Video Killed de Radio Star inundó sus oídos cuando el hombre comenzó a bajarse los pantalones.

**…**

¿Dónde está ese chico? resopló Griff de pie, habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que lo envió a buscar bebidas.

¿Tal vez conoció a una chica bonita? Darling sugirió girando de lado para mirar a Griff. Buddy miró a Griff y frunció el ceño.

Algo no está bien, ve a la tienda y revisa si está allí. Nos reuniremos en el coche, nos encontraremos ahí Griff asintió, no muy contento de tener que volver a ponerse serios. Darling y Buddy se sacudieron la arena y volvieron al coche.

No crees que se haya metido en problemas, ¿verdad? preguntó Darling entrelazando sus dedos con los de Buddy.

Nah, es Baby, ¿quién lo lastimaría fuera del trabajo? Darling podía pensar en al menos dos personas. La caminata de regreso al auto no tomo mucho tiempo y vieron a Griff volviendo, sin Baby con él.

Su preocupación aumento diez veces cuando miraron a través de las ventanas y vieron a Baby acurrucado de lado en el asiento trasero. Darling agarró la muñeca de Buddy mientras él abría la puerta.

Déjame Darling abrió la puerta, dejando que ésta haga ruido antes de abrirla completamente dándole a Baby alguna advertencia. Ella se deslizó y colocó suavemente la cabeza de Baby en su regazo. Él instantáneamente se aferró a la pierna de Darling y los sollozos se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

Darling se volvió hacia Buddy y Griff, que se acercaba con los ojos muy abiertos, ambos hombres agitaron las manos en el aire. Darling puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia el que lloraba, oh joder, aún era un adolescente. Hey Baby, ¿quieres decirnos qué pasa? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? algo pareció calmarse dentro de Baby, respiró temblorosamente y en un movimiento se sentó y se puso las gafas de sol. Las lágrimas aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas pero ya no sollozaba. Los tres criminales no sabían si esto era mejor o peor.

Llevémoslo con Doc decidió Buddy y se subió al asiento delantero.

**…**

Cuando los cuatro entraron en la casa de seguridad, Baby todavía temblaba como una hoja, Doc estaba enojado.

¿Alguno de ustedes quiere decirme por qué recibí una llamada diciendo que uno de ustedes tiene un mensaje para mí? para su sorpresa, Baby se adelanto y se levantó la camisa, la cual estaba horriblemente manchada. En su estómago había cortes frescos formando un emblema que Doc reconoció al instante. Se abalanzó sobre Baby y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. ¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso? ¡Respóndeme Baby! Lo juro por Dios, ¡contéstame, joder!

Baby estaba congelado, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y para su vergüenza más lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Doc confundido lo soltó y Baby tropezó hacia atrás, Buddy lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Mirando al niño, Buddy vio que se le formaban moretones en los hombros y el cuello. Una comprensión repugnante cayó sobre él y por primera vez en años, sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta, le tomó un momento calmarse.

Vamos chico, sentémonos Buddy sintió a Baby vacilar, su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Y-yo... preferiría no hacerlo eso lo confirmó. Buddy giró a Baby y lo miró a los ojos, el chico no tenía puestas las gafas, así que el miedo que reflejaban era evidente.

Baby, quiero que me respondas honestamente, el mismo tipo que te dejó esas marcas. ¿Te violó?

La habitación quedo en silenció, solo se escuchaba el ruido amortiguado de los auriculares de Baby. El ligero temblor en su mandíbula fue la única advertencia que recibió Buddy antes de que Baby cayera en sus brazos y sus compuertas se abrieran.

Me a-agarró y quería, quería sa-saber por qué D-Doc me mantenía cerca. Me preguntó si yo e-era su p-pu-ta Baby se ahogó con la palabra. Dijo que yo era un, un me-mensaje.

Estás bien chico Darling era mucho mejor en esto, pero se había derrumbado sobre él, no sobre ella. Pasó sus dedos por su pelo sudoroso. Las manchas en su camisa ahora eran increíblemente obvias.

Doc suspiró profundamente ¿Griff? el hombre en cuestión miró hacia arriba. Mátalo Darling y Buddy se congelaron mirando a Doc horrorizados. Baby se estremeció violentamente y retrocedió cruzando la habitación. Darling sacó su propia pistola y le apuntó a Doc mientras Buddy le apuntaba a Griff.

Jesucristo, ustedes dos, no a Baby la pareja bajó sus armas de forma desconfiada y Doc le arrojó un sobre amarillo a Griff. Este tipo. Ha estado detrás de mí durante años buscando las razones por las que le debo. Solo necesitaba suficiente ventaja para quitármelo de encima Griff asintió y salió de la habitación. Darling se acercó a Baby con la mano extendida y estando tembloroso como un pez, ella lo acercó. 


	2. Message Delivered

Baby guardó silencio mientras Buddy y Darling conducían de regreso a su casa. La negación todavía lo nublaba. Doc le había prometido que nunca le pasaría nada. Y Baby le creyó, él jodidamente le creyó. Y ahora Buddy está entrando al garaje de su casa y Darling lo está guiando por las escaleras hasta el sofá. Buddy dice algo sobre comida china y Griff, pero Baby no está muy seguro.

Toma un trago, Baby dice Darling dándole una cerveza y sentándose en un sillón enfrente.

Tengo diecinueve Baby cree ver algo romperse dentro de Darling, pero ella lo ha arreglado antes de que él pueda pensar en que era. En cambio, ella ríe amablemente.

Baby, has estado involucrado en robos a bancos durante los últimos diez años, creo que puedes beber un poco siendo menor Baby no discute, la bebida alcohólica le quema en la garganta, pero con la segunda botella ya no le importa. No le importa en lo más mínimo y ahora hace todo tipo de preguntas que nunca se hubiera atrevido a decir.

Darling, ¿cómo haces para vestirte? pregunta desde donde está tirado en el suelo. Darling se ríe de nuevo confundida.

¿Qué quieres decir Baby? y luego él tiene otra bebida en la mano y no podría detenerse aunque lo intentara.

Siempre llevas vestidos bonitos y cosas así y quiero saber cómo hacer eso, ¿cómo sabes cómo hacerlo? Yo intente ponerme un vestido de una tienda de segunda mano pero no supe qué hacer divaga sin vergüenza en su voz. Con una sonrisa, Darling levanta a Baby de la alfombra y lo lleva al dormitorio. Ella abre las puertas de un armario lleno de vestidos, chaquetas, faldas y blusas. Con los brazos abiertos se vuelve hacia Baby.

¿Qué opinas?

Baby sonrió.

**…**

Una hora más tarde, Darling había encontrado el vestido perfecto en su opinión y estaba maquillando a Baby cuando Buddy llegó a casa. Baby no lo noto mientras se miraba en el espejo. Todavía no podía creer que se viera así. La forma en que la tela se movía más libremente que sus rígidos jeans alrededor de sus piernas era increíble. La euforia (que podría haber sido causada por el alcohol en su sistema) se desvaneció cuando giró la cabeza y vio a Buddy en la puerta, con cajas de comida para llevar. La habitación quedó en silencio. Jodidamente silenciosa.

¿B-Baby? la confusión era clara en la voz del hombre mayor.

_Corre_

Baby huyó al baño de la suite y cerró la puerta. Luego con manos temblorosas se quitó el vestido dejándolo caer al suelo, aunque un segundo después lo colgó en el gancho de la puerta. Se estaba congelando en sus bóxers mientras se echaba agua en la cara para quitarse el maquillaje. Pero todo lo que hizo fue esparcir la sombra de ojos por su cara con el agua helada en su piel. El zumbido en sus oídos ahogó la conversación al otro lado de la puerta, pero lo peor era que se olvidó sus auriculares. Baby se dejó caer débilmente en la bañera vacía.

**…**

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Buddy maldijo dejando caer la comida al suelo y corriendo hacia la puerta.

¿Qué demonios? Darling lo acusó, uniéndose a Buddy en la puerta.

Yo... estaba confundido, no quería asustarlo, yo solo... murmuró. Darling le puso una mano en la espalda y fue a abrir la puerta, pero Buddy le agarró la muñeca.

Déjame Darling parecía que iba a discutir pero Buddy la interrumpió Tiene que saber que puede confiar en los dos Darling asintió y Buddy respiro hondo antes de hablar con claridad.

Baby, es Buddy. ¿Puedo pasar? no hubo respuesta y con una mirada preocupada a Darling giró la perilla y entró. En el prístino baño, la atención de Buddy fue inmediatamente atraída por Baby a medio vestir sentado con sus rodillas contra su pecho en la bañera.

Hey chico, déjame verte Buddy extendió la mano para girar a Baby y mirarlo de frente. Pero Baby se apartó de la mano extendida. Está bien, está bien, no te tocaré. Lamento lo que pasó cuando llegué, me sorprendió. Pero si te gusta usar vestidos, está bien, estoy seguro de que a Darling le encantaría tener un compañero de compras Buddy no obtiene una respuesta, pero la respiración de Baby comenzó a estabilizarse un poco.

¿Intentaste quitarte el maquillaje? Baby asintió con la cabeza, finalmente respondiendo.

Buddy sonrió: Odio decírtelo chico, pero eso no se quita con agua mientras se alejaba para conseguir el desmaquillante que usa Darling y un paño para la cara, escuchó a Baby murmurar.

Igual que la sangre Buddy se congeló, necesitaba que Baby pudiera confiar en él, pero, carajo, Darling sabría qué decir. Se arrodilló al lado de la bañera otra vez, Baby todavía sentado con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho.

Sí, aunque a veces tienes que usar otras cosas dijo tontamente. Baby dejó que Buddy le limpie el maquillaje de la cara y luego se sentaron en silencio.

Baby lo rompió primero.

La primera vez que me puse un vestido tenía siete años, y mi, mi padre vio que mi mamá me dejaba usar los de ella. Primero la golpeó, luego me golpeó con su cinturón y me encerró en el gabinete de la tv las lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por las mejillas de Baby. El temperamento de Buddy se encendió; le gustaría poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del bastardo enfermo que trató a Baby de esa manera.

¿Dónde está ahora?

No lo sé.

_No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé._

Fue a la cárcel después de que mi madre murió y se alejó tan pronto como salió. Yo estaba en un lugar mejor, no me importaba cada palabra que Baby dijo le rompió el corazón a Buddy. Con cautela extendió la mano para pasarla por el pelo de Baby, él no retrocedió, así que siguió pasando sus manos por su pelo corto y esponjoso.

¿Cómo murió? Buddy preguntó en voz baja, preocupado por asustar a Baby otra vez. Pero parecía casi insensible al tema.

Fue mi culpa dijo Baby con una aceptación tranquila. Estaba llorando en el asiento trasero, ella se giró para que yo dejara de hacerlo pero él la volteó para que mirara a la carretera. Quitó las manos del volante y nos estrellamos.

Si Baby notó que la mano de Buddy se congeló por un momento, no lo mencionó. ¿Recuerdas por qué estabas llorando? Buddy, en el fondo, era un hombre muy curioso, y se dio cuenta tan pronto como preguntó que era una pregunta insensible. Los niños lloran por un montón de cosas, no importaban los detalles.

Baby, como siempre, se veía imperturbable. Mi papá le había disparado al cajero. No era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo, yo sólo... Creo que fue porque fue amable conmigo.

Oh Baby, créeme cuando te digo que no fue tu culpa. Tu padre es un bastardo. Todo es culpa suya. Si alguna vez vuelve a molestarte, me lo dices a mí, a Darling, a Doc, o a Griff, le dices a alguno de nosotros, ¿sí? Baby se volvió hacia Buddy, y Buddy se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía al chico sin gafas.

¿Me lo prome-tes? Baby hipó.

Te lo juro.

**…**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el agotamiento pusiera a Baby a dormir. Buddy y Darling lo llevaron a la habitación de invitados y dejaron la puerta entreabierta. Los ojos de Darling estaban hinchados, diciéndole a Buddy que había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho. La abrazó y comieron su comida china. Baby no necesitaba saber que uno de los socios de Doc con una venganza personal contra el "padre" de Baby le había dado el mismo destino que a su madre.

Nadie daña a nuestro Baby susurró Darling, mientras lo revisaba antes de que la pareja se acostara.


End file.
